Episode 8091 (9th March 2018)
Plot Faith has spent the night in the village hall. At Keepers Cottage, Rebecca has forgotten Seb stayed with Robert last night and panics until Victoria reminds her where her son is. PC Stone appears to arrest Rebecca for breaking into Home Farm. Jacob isn't surprised Tracy left David but reminds David he can still make things up to his wife. Hungover Tracy has slept on the sofa at Tug Ghyll. Tracy states David doesn't respect her so she won't respect herself if she goes back to him. In the café, Gabby asks Daz to get her more booze. When he refuses, Gabby threatens to tell Bernice about the other times he's got her alcohol but Daz won't be bullied by her. Gabby reminds Daz that Bernice won't chose him over her. Daz knows that but comments at least she'll know what a horrible person her daughter is turning into. Faith appears at the farm offering to babysit Isaac. Cain and Moira don't need her help today but Faith sticks around anyway. Under the impression Faith is staying at Pollard's Barn, Cain thanks his mother for moving out. Vanessa thinks Tracy will regret it if she leaves David but Charity is adamant Tracy is best of out of it. Belle and Lachlan can't sell their ginger ale without a license, so they propose they sell tickets to their launch party, hosted at the pub, then give the ale away as part of the ticket price. Charity questions what's in it for her and Chas but Chas agrees to it as Belle is family. Joe pays Ross a visit. At the police station, PC Stone shows Rebecca the CCTV footage of her attacking Joe. Rebecca flirts with PC Stone which leaves the police officer feeling uncomfortable so he calls a colleague into the interview room just as Rebecca begins to undress. The colleague suggests they should get the doctor to look over Rebecca. A bunch of flowers are delivered to Tug Ghyll with a note saying they're from David. Faith overhears as Harriet mentions someone broke into the village hall. Zak suggests it could've been a rough sleeper. Tracy heads round to the shop and throws the flowers at David. Jacob admits he sent the flowers which leads Tracy to question what David has done to win her back. David reminds Tracy she was the one who left, but Tracy states he made it impossible for her to stay. Jacob can't understand why David isn't fighting for Tracy. Joe asks Ross what the police are doing to find his attacker. Ross explains the police are looking for a man Debbie was arguing with. Joe reveals he's been having some trouble at Home Farm which infuriates Ross who insists that's nothing compared to what he's going through so orders Joe to leave. Priya labels David an idiot for not fighting for Tracy although David thinks Tracy will be better off without him. Gabby and Liv argue as they get off the school bus. Gabby shoves Liv and the pair are soon fighting. After they stop throwing punches, Gabby acknowledges what she did to Liv at her party was horrible and apologises. They laugh their fight off and agree to be friends again. Rebecca returns from the police station just as Robert finally calls Victoria back. Rebecca grabs the phone as she doesn't want Robert to know about her arrest, fearing he could use it to take Seb from her. Victoria insists Robert will just want to help but Rebecca flips and threatens Victoria with a hot iron. With the iron nearly pressed against Victoria's face, Rebecca warns Victoria to stay away from Seb, reminding Victoria he's not her longed for child. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir and Elias Walker (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade Guest cast *PC Stone - Paul David-Gough *Custody Sergeant - Sonia Beck Locations *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *Keepers Cottage - Living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane car park *Café Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Hotten Road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,200,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes